Melinda Smiles
by Blissful Lyss Turner 72
Summary: Daddy's little girl. When she smiles she radiates the glow around her halo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own any character but Melinda. I do not own the lyrics "Melinda Smiles" by Jesse Spencer , he owns those beautiful lyrics. Set sometime in the future , maybe like 5 years after season 7's the seven year witch. I don't know. I hope you like it.

_**Melinda Smiles - **_

_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand _

_Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me _

_Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me _

_When I come home, Melinda smiles with the dawn _

I look at her from afar , and I see nothing but happiness. She has my eyes and her mother's hair. She has a melodious laugh. And she sings as she picks flowers in the garden. She is my little angel , and I love her with all my heart. I am not always around , but even though she can't see me , I am there , In spirit. And I can still see her smile.

_Melinda smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo _

_When she plays, Melinda smiles _

_On a summer day, Melinda smiles _

_A new day, Melinda smiles _

My little girl , I've watched her grow. I am not there in flesh. But I see her. She makes me happy. Happy knowing that she is safe. For when she smiles , she fills my world with happiness.

_Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart _

_Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me _

_Though we're apart, she's a part of me _

She is still small , yet , she is wise. Her mother has taught her well. She is strong willed and brave. She is sweet , and she is caring. She is kind and she is gentle. She is tough , but she is marvelous. And oh how she smiles!

_Melinda smiles with the dawn _

_Melinda smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo _

_When she plays, Melinda smiles _

_On a summer day, Melinda smiles _

_A new day, Melinda smiles _

When I am able to come home to her , and her mother allows , she will know she has always been loved by me. She always will be. My sweet girl. My little Melinda. How she loves with a glorious smile …

_When I come home, Melinda smiles with the dawn _

_Melinda smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo _

_When she plays, Melinda smiles _

_On a summer day, Melinda smiles_

_A new day, Melinda smiles _

I am not there in flesh. For what I am keeps me away. I have been here , just watching. I don't see sunlight , I don't have touch , I can only love and hope that she sees too. She knows that I am in her heart and I see her. I am her father , as I always have been. My Melinda. With that smile.

_When the days have gone grey, _

_Nothing's wrong when Melinda smiles_

_**Fin ! **_

Note : I meant this story to be about Phoebe and Cole's daughter , but if you'd like to think of this as Piper and Leo's that's fine too , I have not really said who she belongs to , so this is your story to choose who it's about. Also , this is stated in first person and is truly the thought's of Melinda's father , in that case it would be either Cole or Leo. Just so you know. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review , thank you.


	2. Authors Notes

Hi , quick authors notes.

Thank you all who reviewed 'Melinda Smiles' although it wasn't as much as I'd like , I still got some amazing ones. Thank you , very much. I should let you know , I wasn't thinking of either Piper or Leo when I wrote this , I was purely thinking on behalf of the Gorgeous Cole and Lovely lady Phoebe. They are the only couple to have caught both my heart and soul. So I was thinking since most reviewers got the idea of Piper and Leo , although one and myself have thought Phoebe and Cole , I will write a prequel. I know , I'm sorry for all you Piper and Leo fans , but it will be called "Phoebe smiles" and you'll see just how this songfic got to be. And it will take place just after the seven year witch. If anybody would like to help me , I'd love that. Also , P/L fans , I may , if I get some more reviews for my other stories and this one write a "Piper smiles" just so you all know that the Wyatt/Halliwell family is still in good shape although I curse them under my breath every now and then. I probably could not write that one by myself , seeing as how I'd throw the laptop out of the window cause P/C are my only loves.

So again , Email is on the Profile if you'd like to help. Thanks again for the reviews.

Signed ,

Me.


End file.
